


The Lawful Shelters of Steadiness

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [11]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: 2 of my favorite BBC fandoms referenced in one story?, F/M, Gen, They're just soooooo cute!, What is a fan to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-18 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13104582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: At one point in her life, Elsie Hughes did see the world more so in black-and-white than in a grey scale. Furthermore, at another point in life, she did find herself entrenched in high ideals and incredible standards of conduct.Now, that’s not to say that her standards or ideals have diminished over time or that she had abandoned them. It's merely to say that she allowed her ideals to shift, to adapt to the grey tones that have painted themselves into the many crevices of life.Charles Carson was having none of that.





	The Lawful Shelters of Steadiness

At one point in her life, Elsie Hughes did see the world more so in black-and-white than in a grey scale. Furthermore, at another point in life, she did find herself entrenched in high ideals and incredible standards of conduct.

 

Now, that’s not to say that her standards or ideals have diminished over time or that she had abandoned them. It's merely to say that she allowed her ideals to shift, to adapt to the grey tones that had painted themselves into the many crevices of life.

 

Charles Carson was having none of that.

 

Especially when it came to discussing their roles and the level of their standards during the current war.

 

Which was leading to this beautifully grey moment in time.  

 

“Mrs. Hughes, the rule of the law, it must be held high. And if it falls, you pick it up and hold it even higher!” He intoned most seriously. “For all society, all civilized people, will have nothing to shelter them if it is destroyed!”

 

She looked at him, really looked at him, and realized that he must be seeing the past wars. That he must be seeing the grief and the sorrows that came from his experiences.

 

So, she didn’t swat his concept away or dismiss it.

 

She merely reached out a hand, wanting to take him away from that.

 

Her only hope was to help him keep his ideals steady.


End file.
